Heartless
by NinjagoZ
Summary: When Zane find Kogan, a dying preteen with an abusive father, he take her home. Slowly, Zane and Nya become as close as family. But, when Kogan is forced to fulfill the Prophecy Of Truth, will her sire become the opposing force? Will Kogan ever be truly free of her past? Or will her heritage leave her with more than scars and burns? Rated T for the child abuse.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Kogan sat in the corner, her white hair streaked red with her own blood. Her father grabs her by the neck, and she remains silenced. His eyes narrow, the blackness of them seeming to burn even more than being branded. Her green eyes shine in fear, and she shrinks away as he roughly caresses her. The man, malice in his eyes, lifts her off her feet.

"You," He hissed in his low, rough voice, "Are a mistake. A failure and a fraud."

Kogan whispers, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK?!" He yells into her face, spit coating her nose and eyes. He raised a fist...

...And gripped a large metal branding iron. It had been sitting on the fire for a few hours. He brings in upon her left shoulder, and she screams out in pain and fear. Now there was a large burn mark upon her in the shape of phoenix as she slithered away, her sire dropping her upon the ground.

The father cruelly laughs, "Did that hurt, lil' K? Where's your mommy at?"

Kogan stares at him, her lips moving to hiss, "Why did you do that to me?"

"Because. I. Can."

The girl slips back, still facing the abuser. Kogan felt a sharp, but gentle pain in her chest, and glanced to see a large sword fall. She watches her father snatch it, and drive it into her chest, thinking he had hit her heart. He thought Kogan was dead, and threw her into the nearest alley.

He had left her alive, but dying.

* * *

Kogan's POV

* * *

It was cold that day. I couldn't tell how cold, because the blood was so warm. I began to whisper a poem in my head, and hold out the pain that was slowly numbing. _Why not make one up?_

_I wanted to be a singer,_

_I wanted to have a kid,_

_I wanted to carry on with faith,_

_But instead, from you, I hid._

_I hid from your hurt,_

_I hid from the pain,_

_I fell to my knees,_

_To try not to be slain._

_I failed myself and all who loved me,_

_Which will cry tears of blood and hate,_

_I wanted to grow older and one day be happy,_

_But for my true love, my prince, it's too late._

I was named Kogan. I had pure white winter hair, and the eyes of summer green. My lips were cherry blossom pink, and skin like a peach. I was scared of my father. Thanks to my old father, only the ninja could save me...

... And the white one did.


	2. New Julien

**Chapter 1: New Julien**

Kogan wakes a few days after that incident. She had caught bits and snips of the scene of the men she'd be living with. _She's hurt! Will she pull through? Jay, stop worrying. Tell that to Zane- he's always with her!_

A platinum blonde man stood over her, eyes shining with relief as she sat up on her own accord. "Hello there," He greets, "Little artist."

_What is he talking about? Little artist?_ Kogan asks herself as she thinks about the phrase used by the blue eyed boy- no, he was a ninja... And he was supposed to be 25. He sure didn't look much older than 16, or even 17 if you pushed it. She felt her shoulder act up, and Kogan shudders with her whole body, like an electric charge.

The platinum blonde catches her carefully as she sways in dizziness. He giggles, "Too many new things, sorry!"

He props her up against a small table and a pillow, and sets a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup beside her. "As you probably guessed, it's hot." He rambles with a smile. He had the palest skin she'd ever seen.

Kogan finally asks, "What... Who are you?"

"Zane Julien, white ninja of ice, and your rescuer, at your service." He informs her with a bow.

"THE Zane Julien?"

"Yes, Zane Julien. Now, please, eat your soup, before it becomes cold."

Zane leaves Kogan to her soup, and she looks out the window. Sure enough, she was miles above the ground. She remembered her mother as the steam flows in front of her.

* * *

"Kogan, Ko Ko!" The woman calls. Kogan looks up at her mother, and Kogan stumbles to her. Kogan was 7 in this flashback.

"Kogan, I made you some soup! It's chicken noodle!" Her mother whispered. Kogan had smiled at her mother. She had white hair and brown eyes. Kogan watched her father walk up to her mother, and she and Kogan knelt.

"Ares! Hello, dear husband." Her mother hisses. Ares shoved her mother over, a kind gesture compared to his normal punishment.

* * *

Zane was back, a sad, almost understanding smile was played out. He came close, ana informs Kogan, "That's a waste of soup, darling. I was told your name was Kogan by Juan Lee." Juan Lee was her cousin.

"Please eat, little one. I could not bear to watch you be in pain again..." Zane pleads, pain shadowing his face in sadness.

Kogan agrees, "Okay, I will." She puts the spoon in her mouth. Delicious!


End file.
